User blog:TheLastHappyPotato/Danganronpa; Loved ones fallen
(I just want to give credit where it's due, this is HEAVILY borrowing from a certain fan-made game. I'm sure they wouldn't mind someone using their concepts for an RP) You all wake up with your feet and hands shackled to a wall Welcome to the worlds most interesting social experiment, DAGANRONPA! (What?) You all slowly look over to the source of the noise, heads ringing with displeasureable sensations A bizzare plushie looking thing is standing there, a Potato with half of it's body blackened and rotten "Greetings students, I am Potatokuma and you are the motive in our latest and greatest killing game" Someone speaks up: "K-kiilling game? "Yes, your friend, family, and other loved ones have been placed into a killing game, but" (somehow the Potato shrugs) "they haven't been very willing to kill so far That's where you come in Welcome to the MOTIVE killing game, where your lives will be used to end other lives Every 3 days, if no one is killed, either in this game or the other, a random person here will be executed Now let me explain the rules..." ---- Phases: (Each turn lasts one IRL day, and there are multiple turns in each Phase) Morning Phase: You may wander around and do things, but you should probably eat those preprepared cereals. There are three turns in the morning phase Noon Phase: A loud chiming is played, making talking and noises nigh impossible to hear. There is one turn in this phase Afternoon phase: Someone'll need to make dinner for everyone. There are two turns in this phase Dinner Phase: Everyone is forced into the dining room with whatever they had on them. The food is whatever was made during dinner. This Phase has 2 turns. Night Phase: A long night begins, and you must sleep or risk falling asleep at an inopportune time... This phase has 6 turns. You must sleep during the 6th turn and 2 other turns or you'll randomly fall asleep for certain turns. Investigation Phase: This phase only happens when a body or... something else is discovered. Everyone has 2 investigations and it should be noted that I DO use fingerprints. This phase lasts until people vote for the trial to start. Trial Phase: Vote for who the killer of a person could be. More on the trial below. This phase lasts until a majority is reached, or 3 turns, whichever comes first. You may not change your vote once it is cast. ---- Rules: Meta: 1) No Threadpeeking. That's never allowed, but in Daganronpa it outright spoils the game, as Daganronpa RPs are essentially murder mysteries with everyone RPing characters. Just please don't... 2) No telling people information after you die. You can quip about your dead, or complain, but you cannot outright give any information about the circumstances of your dead, or any other info for that matter 3) Yeah you are probably going to die at some point, and that kinda sucks. Especially since more than half of you are likely to be victims. Try not to hold a huge grudge please. 4) Did I mention no threadpeeking? NO THREADPEEKING! 5) I have no problem with blatantly supernatural Ultimates, but please don't make a refrence to some franchise with your Ultimate. That's just annoying. In-Game: 1) Escape is impossible. To get out, you must kill another person and get away with it. Alternatively you must be one of 2 people left standing. There is a small possibility that taking down the person behind the killing game will stop it, but GL with that. 2) Some of you are not quite what you seem. In fact, one of you might even be behind this! Who knows? 3) If no murder has happened when dinnertime rolls around, a motive to kill will be introduced. 4) If a body is discovered and is not the result of an execution, an investigation phase, then a class trial phase occurs. 5) If the correct person is voted as the murderer, they will be executed. If the wrong person is voted as the murderer, then the real murderer has a choice. Either their loved one is set free, or they are. This choice will be made on their own thread and everyone else will have minimal information. 6) If the wrong person is voted as the murderer at a class trial, everyone (but the murderer, if they chose to stay) will immediately have to vote on their own thread for one person to be given a motive. Everyone with at least one vote will recieve a motive exclusive to them. Additionally, the person voted up will automatically recieve a motive. 7) All bedrooms have locks on them 8) Violence is forbidden during the investigation phase 9) There cannot be more than 2 murders in between each trial. If someone attempts to commit a third, even unknowingly, they will fail, and fall unconcious. 10) If two or more people discover a body, a body discovery announcement plays and the investigation starts. The one exception to this rule, is if one of those body discoverers is actually the killer of said body. Any killer may choose to activate a body discovery announcement if another person is with them, to avoid body discoverers from being completely absolved of suspicion. 11) Breaking down doors is forbidden, unless a murder has occured and a trial has not been held for that murder yet. 12) If two murders occur, a trial will be held for each one, in order of body discovery. If there was only one killer, the second trial will be skipped. 13) If a player kills themselves for whatever reason, they count as the murderer of themselves. 14) Everyone has a bracelet with an action listed on it that is forbidden. If a player does their forbidden action anyway, they are forced to commit a murder within 4 turns or die. Category:Blog posts